


We Have The Power To Sing What We Feel

by richietoaster



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Song: You Are The Music In Me (High School Musical 2), Title from a High School Musical Song, i really only know how to write drabbles and one shots huh, it's perfect harmony's older sister, julie and luke wrote you are the music in me, no beta we die by hot dogs, reggie and alex appear for like two seconds sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richietoaster/pseuds/richietoaster
Summary: Julie gives him a smile of encouragement. “Do you trust me?”“Of course I do, Jules. You know that.”“Alright,” she smiles, “then let’s try this again, okay?” Julie shakes her shoulders out a bit before placing her hands back on the piano’s keys, fumbling a bit, trying to get the right sound.or, in this universe juke writes "you are the music in me"
Relationships: Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	We Have The Power To Sing What We Feel

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this doesnt really have a plot. i was talking to my friend shelly about how i wanted there to be a hsm "you are the music in me" moment for juke in season 2 and well.. this was born
> 
> enjoy lovelies and keep trending our show on tumblr ;)

_“Na na na na..”_ Julie timidly begins, the words half being hummed.

“No way, absolutely not!” Luke laughs, it echoing throughout the garage. The two were tasked with writing their first love song together, demanded by Luke himself, after he had found Julie’s song, _Perfect Harmony._ He still hasn’t realized that it’s about him, and Julie is honestly relieved to know that. 

“Why not?” Julie asks. They already have the lyrics written down, they just need to put music to it.

“There has never been a good song in the history of music ever, that starts with _na na na na,”_ Luke explains, picking up his guitar. “I vote we change those parts.”

“No. You clearly don’t know what either of us are capable of. _Na na’s_ can be powerful if you let them be,” and it sounds like a challenge, well, because it is. “Also, we aren’t using a guitar in this one. Maybe on the next one.”

“Wha- _whyyy?”_ The whine in Luke’s voice is evident, almost as if he’s completely lost without his guitar. Maybe he is- after all, this _is_ a love song he and Julie wrote together.

“You said it yourself; you wanted this to be completely mellow and raw. We can’t be ready to have either if you’re over here about to rock out. Which isn’t a bad thing, Luke. You know we all love to jam with you on stage.”

Luke looks as if he’s shying in on himself. “I’ve never written anything really raw, except for my mom.”

“The lyrics are already written- we already wrote it. It’s just adding a musical element to it now.” Julie gives him a smile of encouragement. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do, Jules. You know that.”

“Alright,” she smiles, “then let’s try this again, okay?” Julie shakes her shoulders out a bit before placing her hands back on the piano’s keys, fumbling a bit, trying to get the right sound. 

_“Na na na na_

_Na na na na yeah_

_You are the music in me_

_You know the words "once upon a time"_

_Make you listen.. There's a reason..”_

Julie eases into a pause, noticing Luke’s fingers tapping on the top of the piano. “Should I keep going?”

“Yeah,” Luke nods. “I’m beginning to sense a theme of your love songs here, Jules,” he’s quick to throw a teasing grin toward her, but she can’t help but blush and direct her attention back toward her hands. There’s _no way_ he knows.

Julie breathes out a long breath of air she’d been holding, and continues.

_“When you dream there's a chance you'll find_

_A little laughter_

_Or happy ever after..”_

Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Luke scooting closer to her on the bench, to look at the lyrics. They make side-eye-contact, and Julie doesn’t miss the little smirk that forms on his lips when they both begin the prechorus.

_“Your harmony to the melody_

_It's echoing inside my head_

_A single voice (single voice)_

_Above the noise_

_And like a common thread..”_

Luke glances down at Julie, who’s showing him an encouraging smile, that only turns sheepish when he answers lyrically with, _“mmm, you’re pulling me..”_

Julie pretends like it doesn’t make her heart flutter. She starts their call-and-response chorus.

_“When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong”_

_“Oh, you are the music in me.._

_Yeah it's living in all of us”_

_“And it's brought us here because.._

_Because you are the music in me..”_

The head-bop Julie does makes Luke laugh, because she knows what’s coming, and Luke knows she’s gonna slay it, even if it is _na na’s._ He’ll admit defeat later.

_“Na na na na (Oh)_

_Na na na na (Yeah yeah yeah)_

_Na na na na_

_You are the music in me”_

Julie anticipates that they’ve found their sound, so she dramatically stands up and pulls their lyric sheet with her, as she walks alongside the piano. Luke stares at her with wide eyes before he quickly follows, because he doesn’t know this off by heart just yet. She takes the first verse, and Luke harmonizes, adding a repeat canon for fill-ins.

_“It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)_

_Can't explain it (Oh oh)_

_There's no name for it (No name for it)_

_I'm saying words I never said”_

Luke steps closer to Julie, watching as she rests her hand on the edge of the piano. He covers hers with his own, squeezing lightly, even going as far to link their fingers together, which pleasantly surprises Julie, as they switch who takes melody and who sings the fill-in repeats.

_“And it was easy (So easy)_

_Because you see the real me (I see the real me)”_

Nobody is watching, but Julie continues this show they’re putting on for themselves. Their clasped hands separate as she pushes her body away from Luke’s, twirling around to the other side of the instrument. 

_“As I am you understand_

_And that's more than I've ever known”_

Julie doesn’t expect him to follow again, but she's proven wrong as Luke drags the sheet the opposite way, meeting her in the middle.

_“To hear your voice (Hear your voice)_

_Above the noise (Oh oh)_

_And know, I'm not alone…_

_Oh you're singing to me (Oh yeah)”_

Luke reaches out to run his finger along the underneath of Julie’s jaw. It’s a brave move on his part, but she nuzzles into his touch, just as her voice raises to harmonize the chorus with Luke once more. The small gesture sends Luke to have his own dramatic moment, just like Julie did not too long before, leaping on top of the piano, and turning to lie on his back. Julie is leaning over him as they’re finishing up the chorus, Luke’s hand instinctively reaching above him to hold her cheek. The position they’re in doesn’t last long, because Luke is jumping back to his feet and dives right into the bridge with Julie, where the song gets more intense by improv.

_“Together we're gonna sing, yeah_

_We got the power to sing what we feel (what we feel).._

_Connected and real..”_

The two of them begin simultaneously sliding their hands toward each other

_“Can't keep it all inside (Oh)”_

And at this point, Julie feels like she really can’t keep it inside- these feelings that keep threatening to spill over are finally nearing that edge and she doesn’t know if she can continue staring into his eyes like this. Julie spins herself around to break that eye contact, to try to bring herself back down out of the music video-esque moment they’ve created, but Luke has other plans it seems. He slyly jumps back up onto the piano and pushes himself over to drop back down in front of Julie, drawing near once more. Luke gently guides Julie’s arms around his neck and places his hands on her waist, resting their foreheads together. He sways them back and forth, finishing out the song.

_“Na na na na (Oh yeah)_

_Na na na na (Oh yeah)_

_Na na na na (Yeah yeah yeah)_

_You are the music in me..”_

  
  


The two stay quiet for a couple seconds, coming back to reality, but not moving from their spots.

“You were right-” Julie says, breaking their silence, “We can probably add another set of the chorus in there and the _na na’s_ making it more upbeat since the, uh, the bridge got more intense. Can add Alex on drums, at least. Reg knows how to play piano, but maybe he can- maybe he can use his keytar..”

“Yeah, no that’d be sick! B-But you were right too- _na na’s_ can be powerful,” Luke licks his lips, “Hey, Jules? I-” Whatever he was going to say gets cut off by another voice.

_“Well of course the na na’s were powerful? Did’ja forget that it was you two who were singing it?”_

_“Reg-!”_

_“-ow!”_ The sharp intake of breath could only be described as Reggie being elbowed.

Julie retracts herself from Luke quickly and frowns, “I didn’t realize we had an audience..”

“I didn’t realize that the music in your love songs you keep talking about is an embodiment of Luke,” Reggie retorts. 

Julie’s mouth drops open and shuts immediately, not knowing how to respond. Reggie points his finger toward her as if to say, _‘got you there!’_

“Can you just.. Give us a second?”

“That’s our queue..,” Alex pulls Reggie out of the doorway. Julie giggles, watching Reggie try to fight it and stay, but is ultimately forced back.

“I think..” Luke begins when they’re alone again. He shakes his head, starting over.“I’ve written so many songs. I’ve covered my favorite songs, a lot with a ton of emotion poured into them.. But.. I think this is the most I’ve ever felt connected to lyrically _and_ emotionally.”

Julie grins and reaches up to thread her fingers through Luke’s hair, “you do know this is a love song, right?”

“Yes,” Luke laughs, pulling her in by her belt loops, “I do know it’s a love song.”

“Which lyric resonated with you most, then?”

“It’s hard to pick just one, but if I _must.._ It’d be: _‘I know we belong together’_ one-hundred percent.”

“That.. that’s not even the correct lyric, you messed it up!”

Luke smirks, “I know,” and it prompts Julie to pull him in for a kiss. Luke immediately closes his eyes and lifts one of his hands that was on her hips, to her face, and holds her gently, rubbing his thumb along Julie’s skin. He pulls away slowly to whisper between them, _“You are my brightest burning star.”_

It might not be a lyric in their current song, but it's a lyric in one of their others that still holds true. They're able to express their feelings without having to say it, silently allowing music to become one of many of their love languages. 

They are the music within each other.

**Author's Note:**

> what.. what is an ending? like a well written ending? we dont know her
> 
> pls give me feedback i love seeing your comments!!!  
> follow me on tumblr @ finally-free-phantoms


End file.
